


Can someone PLEASE seduce the ghost?

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Absolute mindless nonsense, Achievement Haunters, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Gen, Ghosts are real and they're rude, Mothman is real and he's gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: The Achievement Haunters pilot went over well and the show's taking off and that means more location scouting. Take a haunted Civil War bunker, add seven idiots and four cameras, stir until ridiculous.





	Can someone PLEASE seduce the ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> Achievement Haunters was REALLY good and my wife gave me a huge weakness for ghost hunting shows so this GARBAGE is the result.

“A Civil War bunker,” repeated Ryan. “You’re kidding.”

“No joke,” said Geoff.

“Jokes are usually funny,” said Michael.

Jack laughed. “Not Geoff’s.”

Geoff scowled, but it was good-natured and exaggerated for the camera. “None of you appreciate the work I do for you. Do you want the cool backstory or not?” They kept quiet, the aesthetic campfire throwing shadows across their faces. “Good.” He gave a brief history of Fort Jackson, Louisiana and only suffered through minimal interruptions.

“So we’ve got the  _ quadruple threat, _ ” he finished, “of Confederate soldiers angry about losing the war, Union soldiers who died when it was a prison, slaves– don’t think I have to tell you what  _ they’d _ be mad about– and the people who died there when Katrina hit.”

“Ah, I’m not worried,” said Jeremy, cracking his knuckles. “We beat ‘em once, we’ll beat ‘em again.”

“Gonna assume you mean the Confederates and not the slaves,” said Ryan. “And I  _ love _ the use of the plural pronoun there.”

“Are you picking on my grammar to distract from the reminder that you’re  _ from _ a Confederate state?”

“And Gavin’s from England! I thought you Boston people were all proud of the Revolution.”

“Leave me out of this,” said Gavin.

“True,” said Jeremy, leaning back in his chair. “I guess I like Gavin more than I like you.”

“So this place is a museum now?” asked Jack, a little too loudly to be heard over the bickering.

“I know,” said Geoff. “Not as cool as some abandoned whatever. I thought Lindsay would be excited to spend the night in a museum.”

She nodded very seriously. “You were correct. I’m gonna be… Jedidiah.”

“What are you  _ talking _ about?” Michael asked, looking over at her around Jeremy’s head.

“He’s the little cowboy.”

_ “From the movie? _ You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Hey,” Geoff warned. “I’m gonna bleep you out. Who’s excited?” There was a chorus of agreement. “Alright! Get your equipment ready and your courage up. We’re goin’ to Louisiana.”


End file.
